Sleepover Antics
by Getsuga TENSHOU 15
Summary: Quicksilver x OC. Peter and Wanda have friends coming round for a sleepover while their mom is away, but it's set on the same day at the same time. After hours of Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle and 7 Minutes in Heaven, OC finally gets to kiss Peter. (future sex scenes may be coming - no pun intended - as that's why I wrote the story to begin with.)
**A/N: I know there's a lot of anachronisms in this. I thought it'd be a nice tribute to DOFP, which was jam-packed with timey wimey errors. I've messed around with certain characters' ages to make them teenagers, and made Alex my brother, because I cba making two OCs just so I have a valid reason to make out with Quicksilver. Peter Maximoff x OC (Jess, or 'Luma'), because I am in love with him.**

"What are you doing?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"It was _my_ idea first!"  
"It was _my_ idea first!"  
" _Seriously_!"  
" _Seriously_!"  
"Mom!"  
"Mom!"  
"Tell _him_!"  
"Tell _her_!"  
"Look, will you just _stop_ copying everything I'm saying!"  
"Look, will you just _stop_ copying everything I'm saying!"

Wanda shot her brother an incredulous glare.  
" _Me_ copying?"  
"You're the one who stole my idea!"

Both twins slumped in their chairs, their arms crossed and their lips pouted in frustration. Lorna giggled cheerfully at their antics, while Magda merely sighed and faced the twins with a stern face.

"For the love of God, how old are you two?" Peter opened his mouth to counter with a witty response, but was cut short by his mother's steely glare. " _Adults_. You're both nearly _adults_ , and you're acting like… like..." She sighed again, regaining composure as she issued her infamous ultimatum. "If you don't sort this out between you, then _no one_ will be coming round. You should be thankful I'm even trusting you to host parties while we're away," Barely acknowledging the distraught look on the twins' faces, she came up behind Lorna and started to comb through her silky brown hair.

The twins softened their body language, and turned slowly to face each other. Behind the partial resentment, a glimmer of desperation shone through in both of their eyes. They studied each other for a moment, silently negotiating via the mental link that came with being twins.

"What were you going to do tonight, anyway?" Wanda asked offhandedly. Peter shrugged in response as though it wasn't anything important.  
"Couple of movies, order pizza, nothing major,"  
"No fair! Raven was going to bring round _Grease_ …!"  
"Ahem…" Magda looked up at her children, her eyes ominous yet deeply amused.  
"I mean… if you want, we're only watching the one film, so we could go in first and let you have the TV for the rest of the night," Her detached attitude returned, counteracted by her pleading eyes.  
"I guess, just as long you're not making a riot all night,"  
"Promise,"  
"And no idiotic pranks, this time,"  
"...Promise,"  
" _AND_ …" He paused, desperately scrambling through his brain for a third condition. He looked nervously over at his mom, deciding it'd probably be better to whisper. " _Do you have any alcohol planned?_ " She nods in response, grinning as they shake hands.

...

The girls were the first to arrive. Undoubtedly, Wanda had sent an urgent message around to inform them of the dilemma. Though, many of them struggled to see it as such.

" _How scandalous!"_ Raven had squealed down the phone. " _Think of all the pranks we can do now there's more victims!_ " The others had shared the same excitement, but had expressed it in a rather more coy manner.

As Peter opened the door to them, Raven bore a grin that could only be described as sinister. The others waved shyly as he rolled his eyes, calling for his sister from over his shoulder and quickly retreating to the safety of his den once possible. Shortly after, the boys arrived. Peter answered the door, already clad in grey pyjama bottoms and a black t-shirt. Alex was holding hands with a girl, making Peter raise his eyebrows in question.

"Mom and Dad went out, and I wasn't allowed to leave her home alone. Do you think your sister would mind…?"  
"No no, Wanda is always down for making new friends. Come in, everyone." He directed them to his den and took the girl to the side.  
"Hi, I'm Peter,"  
"Jess,"

They shook hands. Peter was taken aback by this girl. She didn't intimidate him like Raven did, or act like a groupie around him either. Something about her was unique. And it wasn't just the hybrid of hair colours she sported - shades of dark brown, light brown, golden brown, ginger, and perhaps a slight overall tinge of a murky green, all blended together perfectly. And her eyes were the brightest blue he'd ever seen. Jess giggled at the handshake which had gone on for at least ten seconds, salvaging her hand which brought Peter back into focus.

"Right, sorry." He led her over to the TV room. "My sister is Wanda, tall, dark hair, you can't miss her." He knocked on to be polite, opening the door upon his sister's approval. He sighed at the scene before him. A group of blonde girls were sat on the sofa, with two Wandas dancing and serenading each other from either side of the TV.  
"Triplets?" Jess joked, containing her laughter. Raven shapeshifted back into her blonde form, smiling and waving at Peter.  
"Wanda, this is Jess. Alex's sister. Their parents have gone out so, would you mind looking after her?"  
"Not at all!" She welcomed Jess in, pulling her into a tight hug that was slightly too intimate for strangers. Peter glimpsed across the room and noticed that Raven had still got a sinister grin on her face.

"Wanda," He ushered her over with his finger. "Remember our deal, yeah?" Her face clouded over with confusion, looking over at Raven who quickly shapeshifted into Peter and carried on singing the female section to the duet. Wanda nodded in realisation and smiled.  
"I've got her under control. No pranks, brother dear," Peter nodded and returned to the den.  
"Everyone, this is Jess. Jess, everyone," Wanda pointed to each girl and named them. Raven approached Jess and mimicked her appearance, shaking her hand gently.  
"It's like looking into a mirror," Jess laughed, honestly intrigued as Raven shifted back.  
"Have you got a mutation?" Raven asked abruptly, triggering the rest of the girls to moan.  
"Raven, you can't go asking people that seconds within meeting them!"  
"No, it's okay. I'm always open about my mutation anyway."

Jess blinked and the colour of her irises exploded from the previous Celtic blue to the colour of white-hot metal, trimmed with flames of gold. She held her palm out flat and an orb of fire the size of a ping-pong ball emerged from her flesh, crackling, flickering, and levitating. The fireball flew around the room, greeting each of the girls present, before returning to Jess' palm. She pouted her lips and blew the orb like a dandelion, causing it to disintegrate. Embers curled and pirouetted in the air, settling to the carpet like snow, shimmering like glitter, seemingly disappearing the moment they touched the carpet.

A moment of silence haunted the room, while Jess' eyes dissolved back to blue.

"... WHAT?!" everyone screamed in response, some shivering in absolute awe.

In the den, the boys heard the commotion and looked up at the ceiling skeptically.  
"That's Jess…" Alex explained, sighing. "She gets that reaction every time she shows off her mutation,"  
"What the hell is it that could shock those lot?"  
"It's…"

Back in the TV room, Jess smiled sheepishly.  
"Pyrokinesis?" Rogue asked.  
"Not exactly,"  
"Telekinesis?" Wanda pressed.  
"Nope,"  
"What was that?!" Raven cried out.

Jess braced herself before announcing, "It's called Lumokinesis" The room fell silent again. "I can manipulate light particles to make all sorts of illusions,"  
"Wait, so none of that was real?"  
"Nope," Wanda sighed in relief. Half of her had been terrified about having to explain burn marks on the carpet to her mom. "What about you guys, anyone else have a power?"

The doorbell rang out and Peter came speeding up the stairs to answer. After a civil conversation with the deliver guy, Peter shut the front door and entered the TV room.  
"I believe we had a deal," Wanda smirked in response and took the top pizza from him. She retrieved a 6-pack from the cooler by the sofa, which Peter promptly tucked under his arm. "Pleasure doing business with you, sis," Jess blushed as she realised how long she'd been staring at the space where Peter had stood, shaking the thoughts quickly from her head as Wanda placed the pizza box in the middle of the group.

As the girls watched the movie, one of the blonde girls began staring at Jess contemplatively. Jess caught her gaze and quickly rubbed her mouth for crumbs just in case.  
"You're a lot like Sandy, you know, Jess?"  
"I am?"  
"Yeah! Don't get me wrong, your hair is nice! But blonde would really suit you!" Jess shifted her gaze downwards awkwardly.  
"I'm a natural blonde," she muttered, not expecting pandamonium to ensue.  
"What? Why did you dye it?" they pried.  
"I got bullied for being blonde, so…,"  
"So you kicked them in the butt? 'Cause that's the only acceptable thing to do in that situation!"  
"I could… go back to being blonde for you? I mean, not permanently, but with my power…"  
"Do it!" the girls shrieked. Jess swept her hand across her crown and embers settled, her hair shimmering white-blonde. "Oh my gosh, you're so beautiful! You should dye it back blonde!"  
"I can't, I'm afraid of bleaching it," the girls whined at her response, but soon found themselves distracted by the movie.

The film finished with a cheerful outburst of drunken singing. Wanda stood up, stumbled, and giggled the embarrassment away, ushering the girls out of the room.  
"Come on, Peter's turn now," the girls exited the room to find the boys impatiently waiting outside. Peter rolled his eyes at how drunk they were, the stench of inebriation practically poisoning the air. Then his eyes locked on to a bright beam of blonde, perhaps a shade or two out from the rest of the girls. He gulped. That was definitely different.

"Let's play _Truth or Dare!_ " Raven yelled loudly, toasting her drink in the air. The girls sat in Wanda's bedroom, when Jess suddenly noticed that she was the only one not in pyjamas. Feeling self-conscious, she whispered to Wanda, "Could I go and change before we start?" Wanda smiled, directing her to the bathroom. She swiftly returned wearing a plum vest top and black tight-fitted pyjama bottoms. Raven set an empty bottle in the middle of the circle, and spinned it - it landed on Wanda.  
"Wanda, truth or dare?"  
"Truth," Raven tapped her cheek while she thought of a juicy one.  
"Do you... fancy any of the boys downstairs?"  
"Nope!" Wanda laughed, spinning the bottle - it landed on a girl called Maria, but the other girls seemed to always call her _Rogue_.  
"Rogue, truth or dare?"  
"Dare!" she grinned. The group whooped in response.  
"I dare you… to go invisible, go downstairs, and keep turning the TV off for the boys!" Rogue rolled her eyes at how mild the dare was.  
"No, Raven!" Wanda giggled. "I promised Peter there'd be no pranks!"  
"It's not a prank, it's a dare!" She retorted. Wanda shrugged and allowed it.

The girls congregated at the door leading to the TV room, shushing and laughing at each other. Rogue had left it slightly ajar so that they could see and/or hear the reactions of the boys. Jess heard the familiar lines being spoken on the TV and smiled, reciting them mentally.

" _Luke… Luke._ "  
" _Ben?_ "  
" _You will go to the Dagobah system._ "  
" _Dagobah system?_ "  
" _There you will learn from Ma-_ "

The TV faded to black, the boys moaning in response. Half a second later, the scene resumed.

" _Ben… Ben._ "  
" _Wahhhhhh!_ "  
" _Luke! Luke! Don't do this, Luke. Come on, give me a sign here_."

Rogue giggled and switched it off again, the boys glaring over at Peter in frustration. Jess looked around at the girls curiously, watching their bodies contort and double over in muted laughter. It wasn't _that_ funny… right?

" _Ben… Ben..._ "  
" _Hang on, kid._ "  
" _Dagobah system..._ "

The TV went blank for the third time. As the girls felt a rush of wind in their faces, they looked up to find an irritated Peter holding the door open.

"Wanda, you promised," Peter scolded her.  
"It's not a prank, it's a dareeee," she slurred.  
"Okay, whatever, just get out," he held the door open for Rogue, who'd since turned visible in her intoxicated fit of laughter.

Back upstairs, Rogue spun the bottle - it landed back on Raven.  
"Ravennnn, sugar, truth or dare?" she sang.  
"Dare!"  
"We dareee you, to go shapeshift into one of the boys, and start making out with Hank!"  
"What?" she squeaked. "Why Hank…?" Rogue rolled her eyes.  
"You know very well why, now go!"

Raven found Hank in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. She considered who to change into for a brief moment, then smiled devilishly. She entered the kitchen as Peter, pouring _himself_ a glass of water too.

"Those girls, am I right?" _he_ said, nudging Hank on the arm.  
"Yeah, it's kind of scary what alcohol can d-" _Peter_ silenced Hank with a deep kiss, pulling him in at the waist and tenderly stroking _his_ tongue across the ridge of his lips. Hank spluttered and pushed him away, his eyes as startled as a deer in the headlights. The door to the kitchen opened and the boys stood there, utterly confused. _Peter_ planted a kiss on Hank's cheek and shapeshifted back into Raven. She giggled, winked, and skipped back up the bedroom.

Hank gulped and glanced over at Peter, who returned the same traumatised look.  
"What the hell just happened?" they spoke together.

Raven spun the bottle - it landed on Jess.  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Truth,"  
"Okay, we dare you to-"  
"Woah woah woah, I chose _truth_!" she squealed.  
"Yeahhh, but we want you to choose _dare_!" Rogue giggled.  
"Fine, okay!" Raven cut in. "What is the one thing you'd never want to be caught doing?" Jess contemplated for a second.  
"Umm…." She squirmed in her place, her hands interlocked as she delayed answering. "Well, you know…" the girls looked at her with expectant stares. "Sex," she muttered, feeling the blush creep across her cheeks. Silence filled the room, before Rogue fell into a fit of laughter.

"I _was_ going to dare you to do whatever you came up with! I don't know if I can make you, now!"

...

After the film had finished, the boys looked around the room, as bored as one can get.  
"What do you wanna do now?" Sean asked, sipping his bottle. Before anyone could open their mouths in response, the door burst open as the girls swarmed into the room.  
"Finally!" Raven celebrated. "Do you guys wanna play party games with us now the dumb film is finished?" The majority of the boys shrugged, seeing no reason to not co-operate. The girls cheered and took a seat wherever there was a space available, while Jess sat next to her brother, who looked at her skeptically.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Your, um, hair,"  
"Hm? Oh this? I forgot I still had it on, to be honest," She took her hair out of the ponytail and shook it, embers raining down as her roots rippled back to her brunette form, letting the waves settle on her bare shoulders.

"Spin the Bottle orrrrr... 7 Minutes In Heaven?" Raven asked the group, though it was mainly addressed at the girls.  
"Ooh, how about both?" Wanda suggested.  
"How could we _possibly_ play both?"  
"You spin the bottle, and you can choose if you just want a peck on the lips or 7 minutes alone time!" Both sides of the group agreed enthusiastically.  
"Friendly reminder that I'm exempt from this game!" Rogue warned the group. After all, her mutation was deadly.

Raven took the first spin and it landed on Peter.  
"Just a peck," he spoke sternly before she could make a flirty remark. Begrudgingly, she rose from the floor and met him in the middle of the circle, where their lips touched for barely a second. "Next," he spun the bottle at an inhuman speed, the blur of brown glass seemingly never losing momentum. Eventually, it landed on Hank.  
"Not again," Hank muttered under his breath, pushing his glasses up to mask his blush.  
"Okay, do boys really have to kiss each other?" Peter protested, unwilling to see any of his friends suffer.  
"Yes! That's the rules!"  
"Yeah, us girls kiss all the time!"  
Peter rolled his eyes at the remarks, and decided to get it over with faster than their eyes could detect.  
"Done," was all he said as he threw himself back down on the sofa.

After many spins, only a couple of girls had opted to go upstairs into _Heaven_ , and that was mostly to tease the boys' imagination.  
"Won't anyone go upstairs?" Raven bemoaned. "New rules! You _have_ to go upstairs on every spin! Doesn't matter what you do, just as long as you're gone!"

The game took a lot longer to get through after that point. Especially when the critical moment came when Wanda's spin landed on Peter. She'd crossed her arms and stood her ground.  
"Not happening,"  
"Come on!" the group argued.  
"Nope!"  
"Why not?!"  
"Because he's my _brother_!"  
"So? If it's good enough for the Skywalkers-"  
"I'm gonna stop you right there," Peter interrupted. "It's not happening, so spin again."

Another half an hour or so passed, and the boys were soon catching up with the girls on levels of drunkenness. Except, Jess had decided a long time ago to opt out of drinking, and Peter remained as sober as ever despite drinking as heavily as the rest of the group. Jess spun the bottle and swore her heart stopped the second it landed on Peter. Ignoring the ovation from the girls and the contemptuous glare from her brother, she hopped up from her spot on the floor and had Peter guide her through the house. When he began to lead her downstairs instead of upstairs, her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"It's my den," he introduced her as he shut the door firmly behind them.  
"Why-"  
"They'll expect us upstairs, and honestly? I don't want to get caught,"

Her eyes widened for a second as Peter's lips met hers, but she made no effort to remove him. Her lips softened into the kiss, moaning quietly as Peter's hands rested on her hips and brought her closer. Their bodies were pressed intimately against each other as Jess swept her hands up his arms and wrapped them around his neck. Her fingers brushed across the tips of his silver hair, opening her eyes and resurfacing for air as she panted lightly against his lips. No words were exchanged between the two, only a mutual cloud of lust in their eyes confirmed the consent required to continue.

Their lips were pulled back together. Peter brushed his lips passionately against hers, which intimidated her slightly with her inexperienced past. This was quickly compensated for when she pushed her chest against his, eliciting a groan mid-kiss that sounded like pure velvet. Jess blushed as she felt his hands explore her body, emigrating from her hips to her waist, to her shoulders, his fingers tangling around the spaghetti straps of her camisole and exposing the skin of her shoulder blades. His lips departed from hers, smiling reassuringly as he swept a few strands of her hair and kissed the plane of her forehead. He twirled a strand of her hair with his finger.

"Why were you blonde earlier, anyway?" He sounded genuinely curious.  
"They wanted to see me be blonde again," she gulped in response, tilting her head back as she felt Peter's lips on her throat.  
"Again?" he questioned.  
"Yeah… I used to be… _ohh_ " Peter darted his tongue out and licked the spot where her neck and shoulder met, the sensation making her virgin body shiver in response. " _Peter,_ " she moaned a little too loud for her liking. His teeth replaced his tongue as he grazed against her soft skin, his hands heading south to cup her bottom. He gave a fiendish squeeze and grinned against her neck, pulling back to kiss her lips again.

"If my calculations are correct, we've got about 5 minutes before our time is up," Jess breathed in response, certain by now her entire face had a tint of rose. "Is there anything you'd like to do?"  
"Could… could we make out on your bed?" as she blinked, she saw the grin on Peter's face, finding herself lying down against cotton sheets in no time. Peter hovered above her for a second, placing a palm on her stomach before drifting upwards. He'd had a theory all night and wanted to test it. The plum colour contrasted beautifully against her fair skin, a few inches of cleavage visible under the neckline of her vest top. The skin looked so pale and smooth, but that wasn't what attracted him. He brushed a thumb over the mountain of skin, and smiled as Jess moaned and squirmed in response. _No bra_.

Their bodies tangled together instantly after that, as his lips latched onto hers, his tongue stroking hers, unwilling to leave an inch of space between them. It was insane how perfectly their bodies moulded together. Jess hooked her hands around Peter's back, her fingers marvelling in the muscles she'd never imagined a boy his size would have. His skin was so warm under his shirt, and his tongue danced with hers with such expertise. Her toes curled against the sheets, her legs wrapping tighter around Peter's. There was no curiosity by now as to why they call it _Heaven_.

And then he moaned her name.  
 _Her name.  
_ _Her actual name._

She sighed as Peter withdrew from the kiss, leaving a string of saliva between them. She giggled as he wiped it away with his thumb, rolling his eyes and planting one last kiss before picking her up, fixing her camisole and sending her a fond smirk that all but melted her heart. Jess looked up inquisitively, breathing softly as her chest rose and fell.

"Do you think… maybe we could do this some more later?" It was cute the way he was blushing and scratching the back of his head. "Only if you want to…"  
"Yeah," she gulped, nodding in response. "I'd like that,"

Upon re-entering the room, she found Raven holding a stopwatch and tutting at the pair.  
"That was 7 minutes and _13 seconds_ , missy." Jess found herself shrugging, feeling at least a million eyes look at her in this one moment. "What happened in there?"  
"Nothing, we were just getting to know each other," It was hardly a lie, to be fair. She took a seat back on the carpet and the group eagerly moved on with the games.

...

It was at least 2 AM when the group had passed out in the TV room. Jess remained awake, playing her first kiss over and over again in her head. It was maybe 2:30 when she felt her eyes roll and her head droop. That's when a pair of warm hands cupped her face and grinned at her through the darkness.

"Peter?" she whispered. She could see his face with ease when he nodded, pushing a finger to her lips. She planted a kiss on his finger, smiling in response. Peter removed his finger and kissed her gently, scooping her up into his arms and transporting them to his den, making sure to lock the door behind them.  
"Are you tired?" he murmured.  
"Not so much now,"  
"Good," he smirked in response. "I'd like to get back to what I started, if that's okay," Jess shuddered as she felt his fingers comb through her hair, biting her lip softly.  
"That's a whole lot more than okay, Peter," she gasped, feeling his lips crush against hers in no time.

 _Fuck, this is hot._


End file.
